


Oil and Water

by thatolikid



Series: Child's play [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Stripper Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatolikid/pseuds/thatolikid
Summary: Hoseok is a teacher at a daycare for toddlers by day. Wonho is a stripper by night. He has been trying to keep both sides of his life separate, and it has worked. Until now, so, what is going to happen when his co-teacher shows up at his show?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: Child's play [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Oil and Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short fic. So far I am going to stick to short fics, at least until I can find someone who is willing to be my co-author (my email is thatolikid@gmail.com if you are interested) to work on a long one with me.   
> so have this until I am able to get that out.

“Bye everyone!” Wonho says, smiling and waving to his kindergarten class as they leave. 

Hyungwon sighed, “Sometimes I wonder why I put up with this, put up with the kids and the terrible pay, but when I see them leave with smiles on their faces it makes it all worth it.” Hyungwon said, leaning back against the counter and running a hand through his hair. 

“I know the feeling.” Wonho says, starting to put all the toys away and wiping down tables as Hyungwon. 

You see, Wonho worked two jobs, both of them completely the opposite of the other. By day he was a kindergarten worker and by night he was an adult dancer, he had to make more money someway. 

“So, what is your other job? I know they don’t pay us nearly enough to get by so how do get enough to live?” Hyungwon asks “I work as a makeup artist and a model.” 

Wonho chucked, “I am a dancer actually, people pay me to perform, I actually get great tips.” 

‘Well, I’m not lying…’ Wonho thought, packing up. 

“Mind locking up? I have to go to work.” Wonho asked, slinging the bag over his shoulder. 

“Of course not, go ahead, I’ll handle prep for tomorrow.” the lanky man replied

“Thanks.” Wonho replied, walking out the door. 

Wonho walked down the street and into his apartment. He dropped the bag on the floor and collapsed into his couch, the muscular man sighed, not wanting to wait for Saturday and Sunday. His only break days. After taking a power nap, he got up and took a shower, cleaning himself from the day and the scent of children. Once he got out and checked the time, he ate a quick meal then packed up his costume for the night. He threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He exited his building and walked to the club he worked in, he went through the employee entrance. 

“Hi, wonho, how are you doing?” Soonyoung asked

“I’m fine, Hoshi.” He said. “Same old, same old.” 

“HOSEOK!” a voice shouted before tackling him

Wonho cringed at the name, in the kindergarten he would be Mr.Hoseok.

“Don’t call me that. I’m Wonho here. You do know that toddlers call me that? And I do not want to think about toddlers while I’m getting naked on stage.” He cringes before shaking his head and putting on a thigh fitting pair of shorts and a harness. “I’m going up. See you in a few hours.” Wonho loved dancing on stage, loved the attention, the freedom of expressing his sexuality. Though it was a club with both boy and girl strippers. The bar’s customers were mostly bisexual or curious men and women. Wonho walked onto the stage as the music started, he decided to start with a smooth sultry song then to slowly get into the energy of the night. He grabbed the pole from behind and slid down to the floor. People were cheering already, he knew the power he had here. Wonho was the only muscular hunk who wasn’t a submissive bottom, that made him appealing. 

His dominating aura left those around him following in his wake as he rolled his hips to the music and thrust to the beat, he began walking around and taking tips. Yes, he did love taking care of the children, and like the moon, this was his dark and mysterious half. No one from his teaching job has shown up in his years of working here. His two jobs were like water and oil, they could and should never mix. He thought that right until the final moments of the last song he looked up onto a set of eyes that look familiar. His eyes widened and he blushed a little he did his last moves and finished taking tips. He rushed backstage and looked up with a worried expression. 

“Guys… I never thought it would happen but he showed up.”


End file.
